


Release Party

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [47]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Books, Clevelyn, Cussing, F/F, Parrward, Writing, aramour, it starts wordy, maybe it's the ghost of Catherine Parr possessing me, wouldn't that be great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Catherine writes a book.It gets published.Kat is happy and decides to throw a party.Bada Bing Bada Boom
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Anne of Cleves, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Release Party

The queens all knew what Cathy did while she hid upstairs in the dark like a damn bat. And they also knew that the only chance they had to get her away from the computer was to send the pink queen up because who isn’t a sucker for Kat Howard?

Cathy most of all due to them being in a relationship.

When they came downstairs to find Kat stroking Cathy’s hair while she slept in her lap, there were no blinks of confusion, to starts of surprise. Instead they nodded in a silent way of good morning, started the coffee pot for when Cathy would wake and went on with their business.

Like normal Anna and Anne bounced down together. Ever since becoming a pair they’ve doubled in their chaotic energy and honestly made Aragon on edge all the time. 

Like normal Aragon carries Jane downstairs with her flushed and nuzzling her neck in embarrassment (but also delight). They’ve been together for what feels like forever, and everyone has a suspicion that they’ve been that way since their last life.

Like normal Kat makes sure Cathy stays asleep for as long as possible, and succeeds until the smell of coffee is in the air and Cathy shoots up with a lot more speed than what should be possible for the sleep deprived woman and goes over to the pot leavint Kat to shake her head and follow.

Like normal they all sit together at breakfast and talk about things that Aragon didn’t want to be brought up, so naturally Anne specifically steered the conversation in that direction. Jane tries to mediate but mostly makes sure Aragon isn’t too upset. Anna just watches, and Parrward is in their own little bubble of happiness.

Like normal Aramour goes back upstairs (Aragon carrying Jane again and grinning at her giggles of joy). Clevelyn plays video games and starts sniping at each other playfully. And Parrward goes upstairs so kat can keep an eye on Cathy to ensure she doesn’t work herself to death, because it was a lot worse than when they weren’t together and no one could keep her in check.

Unlike normal Cathy doesn’t immediately open her computer. Which causes many bright and different colored alarm bells that live in Kat’s brain to start ringing. Something must be wrong, if she could she’d marry that computer. Maybe even choose it in a life threatening situation over Kat. (maybe)

“Cathy what’s wrong?”

  
“Nothing.” Cathy shrugs.

Kat frowns, because she believes her. None of her tells show up, and she doesn’t answer too fast, but not too slow either. She’s telling the truth, but then why isn’t she glued to her computer anymore?

  
“Why aren’t you writing?”

  
“Do you want me to write?”   
  


“No, I like that you aren’t destroying your eyes today, it’s just that normally there’s a big fuss about you and your computer.”

“I don’t have anything to write today.”

  
“How?”

Never has Kat even seen Cathy not writing, how can she possibly not have anything to write? She lived for writing. 

“I’m waiting for something.”

“What?”

“Are you going to ask me who next?”

  
“Cathy.”

  
“Fine, I’m waiting for my publisher to text me and tell me whether or not they like my book.”

“You have a publisher?”

  
“Yes.”

“Who?”

  
“I -”

  
“Not a word about the question! But you’re getting a book published?! Cathy that’s amazing!”

“Eh, not really, and besides I don’t know if they’re gonna go for it.”

“Why wouldn't they? Your writing is amazing! And I don’t even understand half of it with all the big words. Anne is still trying to understand your first one.”

“What first one?”

  
“That short story about the girl and her tree.”

  
“That was two years ago!”

  
“You used some big words in that one. It took Catherine three tries, and Jane twelve. Anna didn’t even try, and It took me six months.”

“I didn’t realize it was that confusing…..”

  
“It’s fine, you’ve downsized since then.”

Cathy frowned in thought. Kat smiled and gestured to the bed. 

“Come cuddle with meeeeeeee.”

Cathy laughed quietly and crawled onto the bed with a soft smile.

_______________________

A few months later (her book was approved) her release date was nearing. Unbeknownst to her, Kat had been preparing for the day for months. She asked Jane to cook, Anne to decorate (she was crazy but knew style when she saw it), Anna to invite their other friends that didn’t live with them, Aragon to supervise Anne so the house didn’t burn down and because Kat was feeling little mean that day.

Meanwhile Kat kept Cathy distracted on her release day.

It didn’t take that much effort, since her girlfriend was a simpleton apparently. She took her to Starbucks first, and then to a bookstore. And then to another bookstore. And then another. And then Kat forced her to eat. And then they went to the movies and watched a documentary. And then they finally went home, Kat holding many bags filled with books as well as Cathy.

As planned, when she opened the door none of the lights were on.

As planned she asked Cathy to turn them on.

As planned everyone yelled surprise.

As planned Cathy startled and almost fell over.

  
Not as planned Anne did something (no one knows, and Aragon yells when asked) to Aragon causing her to scream in surprise then anger. 

“........okay then.”

Then the party started.

After about fifteen minutes of occasionally seeing Anne and Aragon run through the room, they were stopped (by Jane who totally took Aragon’s side because she’s smitten and would do anything to make her smile) and sent off. 

Cathy was grinning from ear to ear by the time the party was over. Something that was very unusual to say the least considering she despised social interaction. Jane and Aragon offered to clean (more Jane offered than gave Aragon a look and then Aragon was included in it) Anna and Anne were shooed away so they didn’t make things worse or get in the way.

Cathy and Kat went upstairs to their shared room and sat on the bed, tired from all the excitement.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“The others may have helped, but I know a Howard idea when I see one.”

  
Kat flushed, but remained silent.

  
“Seriously, thank you. It means so much to me that you care about my writing.”

  
“Of course I do, you love writing and I love you, so by extension I love your writing.”

Cathy stared at her with wide eyes, a grin threatening to take root.

“You love me?”

_   
_ _ F u c k . _

“Yeah, I love you.”

“I love you too Kitten.”

Kat smiled shyly, squirming under Cathy’s loving gaze. Cathy waved at her.

“Come on, cuddle time.”

Kat laughed and climbed over to Cathy, snuggling into her side. They laid there for a while, and unusually Kat was the one who fell asleep. And Cathy was the one who was stroking her hair to sooth her.

Cathy smiled down at her kitten, happier than she thought she’d ever been, and totally at peace.

(Now that she thinks about it she has another idea for a story, just one chapter, just one.)


End file.
